toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Colors
Along with several Alternate Costumes, each character has 3 alternate color swaps in case more than one of a certain character is in the match at the same time. This feature is added so you don't get confused on who the players are. This is also applicable to Alternate Costumes. Goop Shapeshifter *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Goop's World: Opal HQ. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A red skin, referencing Captain Grum. *A pink skin, referencing Princess Blossom. Fiery Goop *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Goop's World. *A purple skin, referencing Goop's normal self. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A blue skin. Racer Goop *His default appearance, based on his purple and orange armor from Goop GP. *Green and red uniform, referencing Bing's racing Uniform *Orange and green uniform, referencing Draclo's racing Uniform. *Yellow and red uniform, referencing King Grex's racing Uniform. Klio Zone Keeper *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Klio. *Orange shirt and red pants. *Blue shirt and green pants. *Yellow shirt and purple pants. Zone Armor *His default appearance. *Orange armor and yellow clothes. *Green armor and blue clothes. *White armor and black clothes. Mystical Klio *His default appearance. *Purple *Blue *White Spiffy Party Monster *His default appearance; yellow hat with red dots. *Blue hat with green dots. *Purple hat with yellow dots. *White hat with pink dots. Party Fighter *His default appearance; a black headband. *White headband. *Purple headband. *Blue headband. Party Tux *His default appearance; a black tuxedo with red bowtie. *White tuxedo with black bowtie. *Striped tuxedo with white bowtie. *Red tuxedo with blue bowtie. Jay Donovan Patient The default appearance of Jay Donovan. *His default appearance. Black shirt and gray pants. *Gray shirt and black pants. *Orange shirt and purple pants. *Red-and-white-striped shirt and blue pants. Hospital Gown Jay wears a hospital gown. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. A white gown. *Black gown. *Red gown. *Blue gown. Garrett Thompson Jay takes the appearance of Garrett. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Its default appearance. *Green vest. *Purple vest. *Orange vest. Tawnya Classic Tawnya The default appearance of Tawnya. *Her default appearance, based on her appearance from Goop's World: Opal HQ. Black shirt and camo pants. *White shirt and red pants. *Blue shirt and light green pants. *Orange shirt and yellow pants. Racer Tawnya The default appearance of Tawnya from Goop GP. This costume is unlocked at Level 10 *Her default appearance, based on her appearance from Goop GP. *White suit *Pink suit *Green suit Jungle Girl Tawnya wears her unlockable outfit from Goop's World. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Her default appearance. Yellow dress with brown spots. *White dress with black spots. *Orange dress with black stripes. *White dress with black stripes. The Skin Daddy Special Friend The default appearance of Skin Daddy. *His default appearance. *Yellow eyes. *Red eyes. *Green eyes. Puppette Skin Daddy takes on the appearance of Puppette. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Its default appearance. *Orange puppet. *Yellow puppet. *White puppet. Suicidal Skin Daddy takes on the appearance of the Suicidals. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Its default appearance. *Purple skin. *Tan skin. *Red skin. King Grex Mighty King Grex *His default appearance. *Golden body. *Bronze body. *White body. Minion Master *His default appearance. *Black crown and scepter. *Blue crown and scepter. *Green crown and scepter. Wizard Grex *His default appearance; a blue robe. *Green robes. *Brown robes. *White robes. Jack and Spooks Reaper-In-Training *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Jack the Reaper. *Black shirt and white pants. *Red shirt and yellow pants. *Green shirt and brown pants. Pharaoh Jack *His default appearance. *Silver helmet and yellow bandages. *White helmet and black bandages. *Light blue helmet and green bandages. Reaper Robes *His default appearance. *White robes. *Red robes. *Green robes. Lee Hatake The Chosen One *His default appearance. Black Jacket, White shirt, Gray pants *White jacket, Red shirt, Black pants *Purple jacket, Gold shirt, Dark Purple pants *Navy-Blue jacket, White shirt, Dark Blue pants Fighter Lee *His default appearance. Black tank-top, Blue pants, Black gloves, and Black scabbard. *Orange tank-top, Black pants, Brown gloves, and Red scabbard. *Blue tank-top, Dark Blue pants, White gloves, and Silver scabbard. *White tank-top, Gray pants, Silver gloves, and Gray scabbard. Fallen Lee *His default appearance. Black coat, armor, and gloves with Red patterns, pale skin, Red eyes, and slightly greyed Black hair with a blue tint *White coat, armor, and gloves with Black patterns, Normal skin, Dark Gray eyes, and Black hair *Blue coat, armor, and gloves with White patterns, Tan skin, Blue eyes, and White hair *Red coat, armor, and gloves with Yellow patterns, Normal skin, Brown eyes, and Brown hair Category:Costumes Category:Gameplay Category:Matches